thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetah
Cheetahs are animals that appear in The Lion King universe. Information Cheetahs have a wide range among Africa and southwestern Asia. They require a large amount of space as well as consistent access to a steady prey source. Though somewhat picky about their habitat, cheetahs have been known to live in a variety of different environments, such as grasslands, the open savanna, and mountainous areas. A cheetah's diet mostly consists of larger mammals, such as gazelles, impala, and springbok. When hunting in groups, cheetahs will go for larger prey, such as wildebeest and zebras. During a hunt, cheetahs will rely on their vision, rather than their sense of smell. They will usually stalk their prey before trying to catch it. If they are not able to take down their prey in a short amount of time, they will usually give up. Appearance Cheetahs are large-sized felines with slim builds and long limbs. In comparison to the jaguar and leopard, they are somewhat short-bodied, though they are taller and more streamlined. They also have a black tear-stripe going down from each eye to the mouth. Their fur is colored a light gold and spotted with black splotches, usually 2 or 3 centimeters across. Their underside, however, is white and has no spots. Adults can grow to be up to 94 centimeters high and 135 centimeters long. Cheetahs averagely weigh in-between 36 and 65 kilograms. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes cheetahs, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Nephew * The Lion Guard: Fuli's Affection * The Lion Guard: Babysitting Marigold * The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar * The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Helping Willow *The Lion Guard: Defending Ameba * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: Helping Nala *The Lion Guard: Fuli's Kindness *Return To Pride Rock *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride * Huwezi * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *Cubby Games *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *Like Water and Rain *The Path of Honor *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *The Lion King IV: Zira's Revenge *Lion King, The Jungle Book and Tarzan: A Crossover Battle *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Children of Light *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Ono's Retirement *Young Love *The Lovely Huntresses *The Aftermath *Living With Royalty Cheetahs on this Wiki A list of cheetahs on this wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Cheetahs